Pas touche à ma soeur !
by Hayden-smiley
Summary: Sirius Black avoir une jumelle IMPOSSIBLE! Néanmoins la véritable question est de quelle côté est t'elle vraiment ? Va t'elle réussir à tenir tête à ses parents ? Avec une Serpentarde comme elle, rien n'est moins sûr...


Chapitre I : Car il faut un commencement à tout...

-Heav' tu m'écoutes ?

...

-HEAVEN ICI LA TERRE !

La jeune fille sursautée violemment, se cognant irrémédiablement la tête contre la fenêtre où on pouvait déjà voir le paysage défiler à vive allure. Elle grimaçait de douleur et se redressait difficilement afin de faire face à son meilleur ami auquel elle lançait l'un de ses pseudos regards noirs.

-Quoi Sev' ?

Il souriait discrètement au surnom que sa meilleure amie lui avait donné et la regardait faussement compatissant.

-Non rien

Comme vous l'aurez compris son meilleur ami n'était personne d'autre que le méchant et craint Severus Rogue. Il n'était certes pas un modèle de beauté mais, son intelligence et sa gentillesse envers Heaven était l'équilibre fragile que c'était construit la jeune fille. Il était plutôt grand et maigrichon pour son âge. Ses cheveux longs et gras retombant sur ses yeux pourtant magnifiques et n'aidait pas à l'embellir. Il était extrêmement pâle presque comparable à un cadavre, son nez était trop long et son hygiène manquait cruellement de rigueur.

-Tu sais que tu peux te montrer vraiment chiant parfois ?

Heaven se massait toujours la tête où une bosse commençait à apparaître et pourtant elle souriait amusée par le comportement parfois gamin de son meilleur ami. Le reste de l'école avait une image bien différente de la sienne concernant Severus Rogue mais, elle s'en moquait. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'elle n'écoutait plus les bruits de couloirs.

-Je sais...

La porte s'ouvrait à cet instant et tous les deux savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour le meilleur.

-Je savais bien qu'on les trouverait là !

Heaven était devenue tout aussi blanche que son meilleur ami qui avait pâli lui aussi un peu plus, si cela était possible. Deux filles aux airs hautaines et familiers pénétraient sans gêne dans le compartiment suivi de trois garçons aux allures menaçantes. Ils portaient tous fièrement la cravate des vert et argent. La première des filles, avançait lentement vers Heaven qui serait étroitement sa baguette dans sa poche tout en grinçant des dents.

-Alors, comme cela on ne vient plus dire bonjour à la famille ?

Le ton ironique que sa cousine venait d'employer n'avait pas échappé à la jeune fille qui se levait maintenant de sa place une lueur menaçante qu'elle détenait de sa mère peinte sur le visage et sa baguette prête à servir.

- Allez-vous en Bellatrix !

Son regard allait de sa cousine à son meilleur ami qui restait bien gentiment assis sur son siège, les yeux baissés. Heaven savait maintenant depuis sa première année qu'elle devait se défendre seule contre ses deux cousines. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attirer les mauvaises grâces des Serpentards sur lui étant de Sang mêlée bien qu'il était connus pour ses connaissances diverses en magie noire. De toute manière cela restait une vieille histoire de famille...Black contre Black.

- Mais, nous venons à peine d'arriver.

Heaven grinçait des dents en entendant la voix haute perchée de son autre cousine, Narcissa qui était en dernière année au grand soulagement d'Heaven. La jeune apprentie sorcière grimaçait de dégoût en se rendant finalement compte que ses deux pestes n'étaient pas seules. En effet le fiancé de Narcissa, Lucius Malefoy était présent un sourire carnassier aux lèvres accompagner de deux de ses amis Flint et Avery qui la regardait avec envie, une lueur de perversion brillant au fond de ses yeux de traqueur. Heaven frissonnait d'horreur en les croissants. Cela faisait quatre ans que Avery la poursuivait et la surveillait avec un peu trop d'attention selon elle.

-Alors, comme ça tu n'es toujours pas à la rue comme ton bon à rien de frère ?

Coup-bas. Bellatrix savait pertinemment que la carte qu'elle venait de choisir n'était pas la plus sécurisante pour elle. En effet cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Sirius, le frère jumeau d'Heaven s'était enfui de la maison familiale afin d'aller vivre chez son meilleur ami James Potter. La jeune fille ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise...

-Et toi alors toujours pas vendu aux enchères au premier connard venu ? Entre nous cela ne m'étonne pas.

Bellatrix et Heaven avaient levés leur baguette en même temps mais, Malefoy intervint avant que le moindre sort fût lancé.

-Arrêtez ! Ce n'est ni le moment et ni l'endroit pour se battre. Partons !

Celui-ci sortit du compartiment la tête haute sans un regard pour Severus et vite suivi par Narcissa qui s'accrochait à son bras comme à une sangsue. Les deux cousines s'envoyèrent un dernier regard plein de promesses et de vengeances avant que Bellatrix prenne la porte. Avery partit à son tour non sans un clin d'œil pour Heaven qui frissonnait de nouveau.

La jeune fille était folle de rage même après leurs départs. Comment avait t'-elle osée remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ? Heaven était dans un tel état qu'elle en avait complément oublié son meilleur ami qui la scrutait du regard, impassible. Elle commençait à trembler sans aucune raison apparente mais, ses nerfs n'avaient jamais été fait d'acier en particulier les siens. Quand la corde était trop tendue, elle devait craquer à un moment ou l'autre. Severus se levait précipitamment de sa place et allait attraper précautionneusement son amie par les épaules la faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à trembler comme une feuille et de sentir son cœur battre à un rythme effréné.

-Calme toi Heaven, ne l'écoute pas.

Ce qui était bien dans le fait d'avoir Severus comme ami c'était que même s'il ne prononçait pas un mot au-dessus d'un autre et qu'il semblait dépourvu de cœur, c'était qu'il surprenait toujours les gens qui l'entouraient en particulier la jeune fille qui lui servait de meilleure amie à temps plein.

Heaven se calmait doucement se laissant bercer par les paroles de réconforts que lui prodiguait son meilleur ami.

-Heav' ?...

La jeune fille ouvrait les yeux se demandant où elle pouvait bien être. C'est alors que tous lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle levait les yeux encore à moitiés endormis et croisait les deux iris Onyx de son meilleur ami.

-mmmmmmmh...Quoi euh ?

Severus souriait en comparant Heaven à un chat ronronnant de mécontentement et flemmard jusqu'au bout des griffes.

-On va bientôt arriver et il faut mettre nos uniformes, Princesse.

Heaven se redressait de mauvaise humeur et bougonnant contre les surnoms stupides que l'on pouvait lui donner à tort et à travers.

Le train ralentissait avant de s'arrêter complètement. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer.

-Allez viens, je ne veux pas être la dernière comme l'année d'avant !

Severus essayer de suivre maladroitement sa meilleure amie à travers la foule que formait les élèves à l'extérieur du train et se dirigeaient ensemble vers l'une des calèches encore vides.

**PV Heaven ........................................... **

Le château était vraiment magique et je ne m'en lassais toujours pas au bout de six ans de contemplation. Il était inondé de lumière et cela ressemblait au conte de fée moldue que j'avais pu lire en cachette lors de ma première année à Poudlard.

Je savais bien que Severus était heureux de revenir ici pour une sixième année d'étude même s'il pouvait être aussi froid d'un iceberg en public.

Nous montions les escaliers reprenant nos habitudes et nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle où aller avoir lieu la Répartition et le festin de Bienvenue.

-C'est reparti. Je respirais un grand coup avant de pénétrer la tête haute à l'intérieur la grande salle.

J'allais m'asseoir avec mes condisciples à la table des Vert et argent, le plus loin possible de mes cousines qui aimaient se mettre en avant en s'installant au milieu pendant que Severus et moi restions en bout de table.

Mon regard scrutait la salle pendant que le silence se faisait dans la pièce à l'arrivée des petits nouveaux qui semblaient pour la plupart prêt à s'évanouir sur place. C'est alors que mon regard s'accrochait à un autre. Celui de Remus Lupin assis à la table des Gryffondors avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs. C'était de véritables légendes à Poudlard. Ils restaient pourtant des élèves comme les autres. Le premier n'était autre que l'incroyable James Potter, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quiddich des rouges et or et le héros des demoiselles en manquent d'amour. Moi, je le trouvais incroyablement superficiel et arrogant. Certes il était très beau mais, son attitude gâchait la marchandise. Une silhouette fine et musclée, des cheveux bruns constamment en batailles et des yeux chocolat que ses lunettes recouvraient avec classe.

Le second était...Sirius Black. Mon jumeau. Ma moitié. Il était le donjuan de ses dames et s'était déjà envoyé la moitié de la gentes féminine de Poudlard. Il était évidemment beau. Des cheveux noirs, un corps de rêve musclé par le Quiddich au poste de batteur, un regard de glace et un sourire ravageur. Il adorait jouer des blagues plus puériles les unes que les autres aux Serpentards, en autre moi aussi. Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé comme une sœur devait le faire avec son frère. Avait t'-il oublié que j'étais sa jumelle qu'il protégeait de tous quand nous étions gosse ? Sans aucun doute, oui...

La troisième place était dédiée au cerveau de la bande, Remus Lupin. J'ai toujours été fasciné par lui. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés qui lui arrivait au milieu du cou et qu'il attachait en cadogan, son corps long et frêle qui devait cacher une force insoupçonnable, ses yeux aux paillettes dorés. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi beau que James ou Sirius mais, son charisme et sa gentillesse lui attirer un bien grand nombre de prétendantes.

Le dernier était un garçon un peu rondouillard du nom de Peter Pettigrow. Il semblait craintif mais, pas méchant. À mes yeux il restait un maraudeur et devait donc avoir des talents cachés. Ne jamais juger sur ce que l'on voit était ma philosophie depuis toujours...

- Eh ça va ?

Je rompis le lien entre moi et Lupin et me retournais vers Severus qui ne me lâchait pas du regard depuis sans doute un petit moment. Je lui souriais doucement légèrement mal à l'aise et secouer la tête.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas...

La répartition venait de se terminait et le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore se levait afin de faire face à l'ensemble des élèves. Le directeur n'était pas trop apprécier dans ma maison mais, moi je n'avais rien contre lui bien que je me retenais bien de le dire à voix haute.

-Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année d'étude à Poudlard. Pour nos nouveaux étudiants j'aimerais ajouter que la forêt est interdite d'accès. Dumbledore regardait étrangement dans la direction des Maraudeurs qui lui offraient quatre sourires transperçant l'innocence. Pour plus de précision sur le règlement intérieur vous pouvez aller voir notre concierge Rusard. Sur cette note. Bon appétit à tous !

Plusieurs dizaines de plats apparurent après le discours de Dumbledore sur les quatre tables aux couleurs différentes. Je mangeais avec appétit discutant avec Severus de choses et d'autre.

-J'ai hâte de reprendre les cours.

Je grimaçais, rien qu'à cette perspective peu alléchante. Je n'aimais pas étudier malgré mes notes plus qu'acceptables selon moi et cela n'avait rien d'une envie à assouvir en comparaison à mon meilleur ami. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais, en même temps ce n'était pas non plus mon cas. Je ne me souviens même plus comment nous étions devenus amis. En revanche, je me souvenais parfaitement que ce rapprochement était lors de notre première année.

Mon regard déviait parfois vers la table des rouges et or. Mon frère rigolait bruyamment entouré de ses trois meilleurs amis et semblait parfaitement heureux. Ce n'était pas mon cas, je ressentais toujours ce vide à l'intérieur de moi. Le vide que Sirius avait creusé lorsque nos chemins se sont séparés. Je ne serais jamais complètement heureuse mais, la présence de Severus m'aidait parfois à oublier cette douleur cuisante qui me brûlait le cœur.

-Tu sais ce qui manque sur la table Sev' ?

Je le regardais chercher avec amusement et lorsqu'il levait son regard vers moi, un sourcil relevé. Je ne pus me contrôler avant d'éclater de rire. Les autres Serpentards nous regardaient de travers mais, je n'en avais rien à faire, ils n'oseraient pas toucher à l'une de leurs poursuiveuses avant le début de la saison. Je me calmais un peu avant de lui donner la réponse qu'il voulait absolument connaître comme à chaque fois que je lui faisais le coup.

-De la sauce piquante hihihi !

Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de rire, plier sur la table et je crus même voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de mon meilleur ami.

-Tu veux connaître un truc vraiment drôle Heav' ?

Cette fois, il venait de piquer dans ma curiosité. Rien que le fait que Severus connaissait quelque chose de « drôle » me couper l'envie de rire afin de connaître la réponse.

Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui me regardait sadiquement.

_« Je le déteste GRRR ! » _

Il se penchait vers moi comme pour me confier quelque chose et j'en fis autant.

-Tes cheveux trempent depuis tout à l'heure dans ton assiette.

...

Que répondre à ça. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire et lorsque je regardai mes cheveux couverts d'aliments en tout genre et bah c'est moi qui était morte de rire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre les choses négativement et à chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait de me ridiculiser j'en ris toujours la première.

Après le repas, Severus et moi prenions ensemble le chemin jusqu'à notre salle commune. Évidemment il paraissait évident que nous soyons une nouvelle fois interrompus par des idiots en plus. Les maraudeurs au complet.

-Alors, Snivelus toujours accompagné de ta petite copine ? À quand le mariage ?

Je me retournais lentement vers mon crétin de frère qui souriait content de lui et de sa réplique. Il était à côté de son grand copain Potter et jouait négligemment avec sa baguette pendant que Potter me regards en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Il veut ma photo le bigleux ? » _

Je pouvais entendre Severus grognait de mécontentement (Il détestait les Maraudeurs étant leur souffre-douleur préféré) et je pouvais voir ses jointures virer au blanc encerclant sa baguette. Je regardais mon frère droit dans les yeux. Iris grises contre iris grises. Black contre Black. Frère contre soeur. Je lui répondais impassible et d'une voix qui trahissait ma colère grandissante.

-En juin. Tu veux être témoins avec Regulus peut être ?

Gagné. Je n'ai jamais vue Sirius faire une tête aussi...aussi hilarante. Potter semblait vouloir ouvrir un logement pour toutes les mouches sans-abri et Lupin me jaugeait du regard et semblait avoir compris la subtilité de mon incroyable sens de l'humour. Severus aussi semblait très amusé de la situation après tout quel Serpentard ne le serait pas hein ?

-Bon allez à plus tard et n'oublie pas ton smoking.

J'entraînais rapidement mon meilleur ami derrière moi et loin des Maraudeurs avant qu'ils reprennent finalement leur esprit.

Une fois hors de vu je m'arrêtais, m'appuyant contre un mur et ne pouvant plus me contenir j'éclatais de rire et n'arrivais presque plus à respirer sous l'hilarité que ces quatre abrutis avaient déclenchés chez moi. Severus ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et nous savourions notre première victoire et notre premier éclat de rire de l'année.

Le dortoir n'avait pas changé. Chaque chose était à sa place comme à chaque nouvelle année à commencer par ma malle posée sur mon lit qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

Les couleurs dominantes étaient bien sûres le vert et l'argent, ce qui donnait à la pièce cet aspect de constante froideur et une noblesse féminine digne d'un château de conte de fée.

Je me dirigeais lasse vers mon lit et commençais à déballer mes affaires. Après une bonne demi-heure, régnait dans mon côté de chambre un joyeux désordre comme je les aime. Je souriais doucement et allais me coucher avant que ma cousine Bellatrix et sa bande reviennent à leur tour.

Je haïs le matin et cela pour plusieurs raisons que je vais énumérer pendant que j'essaie de sortir désespérément de mon lit.

1) Je suis faite pour vivre la nuit et non pas le jour comme vous autres mortels.

2) Ouvrir les yeux était un véritable supplice chaque matin pour moi et pour finir en beauté, je suis tous les jours réveillés à 6h00 du matin par des cris d'hystéries tels que « OH NON JE N'AI RIEN A ME METTRE ! » ou « OH PAUVRE DE MOI, J'AI DES CERNES SOUS LES YEUX ! »

_« Tu sais où je vais te mettre les miennes GRRRRR ! »_

J'attendais comme toujours que les deux potiches aux noms étranges soit parties en compagnies de mon adorable cousine afin de me lever de mon lit. Je filais rapidement à la douche et lorsque j'en sortis mon regard tombait accidentellement sur mon reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain.

J'aimerais dire que j'étais une grande blonde aux cheveux brillants et soyeux avec des yeux bleus et un corps de rêve mais, c'était loin d'être le cas. En réalité j'étais plutôt petite mais, j'y trouvais mes avantages en particulier au Quiddich, bien que je ne dirais pas non à quelques centimètres en plus mais, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Je n'avais pas une poitrine très prononcée pour mon âge et je ne m'habillais pas en minijupe ou avec l'un de ces chemisiers transparents. C'était en réalité tout le contraire et heureusement. Pour continuer à casser le mythe, j'avais des cheveux noirs extrêmement raides qui descendaient en dégradés jusqu'à la base de mon cou. Un nez légèrement en trompette et des yeux gris provenant tous droit de l'héritage héréditaire des Black. Rien d'exceptionnel jusque là. Néanmoins, je me trouvais laide à vomir. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ma précédente description mais, au reste. En effet, cela serait nier la vérité de m'arrêter là. J'avais plusieurs cicatrices sur l'intégralité du corps, blanchies par le temps et d'autres parfois plus récentes...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là haut ?

Je me retournais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec mon meilleur ami. Je lui souriais largement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue comme chaque matin depuis six ans. Il grimaçait légèrement et tournait la tête pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être coincé parfois...

-Rien d'important, par compte j'ai une faim de loup. Allez viens !

Je l'entraînai à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à la Grande Salle afin d'aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Si moi je remplissais mon assiette, Severus ne suivi pas mon exemple et ne pris qu'un toast à la marmelade.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sev' ?

Il me regardait peu sûr d'avoir compris la question comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait éviter de parler de quelque chose.

-Je te connais et je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va...

-Tout va très bien.

Je le regardais légèrement surprise mais, je me tais, de toute manière rien ne le forcera à parler s'il n'en avait pas envie.

- Tenez-vous deux !

Je me retournais vers celui qui venait de nous parler. C'était Chris Tomas, le préfet de Serpentard et il tenait nos fameux emplois du temps. Je lui souriais gentillesse et en pris un, avant de plonger dedans et de savoir ce que mon année me réservait.

**Cours de 6ème année Gryffondors/ Serpentards **

« Ça commence mal... »

**Lundi**

8h à 10h Potion

10h à 12h Métamorphose

14h à 15h Étude des Runes

16h à 17h Histoire de la magie

**Mardi**

9h à 11h DCFM

11h à 12h Sortilège

13h à 15h Botanique

**Mercredi**

8h à 10h Potion

10h à 12h DCFM

14h à 16h Étude des Runes

**Jeudi**

8h à 9h Sortilège

10h à 12h métamorphose

14h à 17h Étude des Créatures magiques

18h à 20h Astronomie

**Vendredi**

10h à 12h Potion

13h à 16h DCFM

16h à 17h Métamorphose

La bonne nouvelle était que j'adorais mon emploi du temps qui nous laissait quelques blancs, la mauvaise nouvelle était que TOUS les cours étaient en commun avec les Gryffondors. Le directeur voulait vraiment créer une révolte où quoi ! à entendre les nombreux murmurent qui cour dans la Grande Salle tout le monde était de mon avis.

Je sursautai violemment. Je n'avais jamais vu mon petit frère (enfin petit dans le sens où il avait un an de moins parce qu'il fait une bonne tête de plus que ma misérable personne en réalité) aussi remonté. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il se fût assis à côté de moi.

-Non mais, ce vieux fou veut notre peau !

Je le regardais avec une expression d'amusement sur le visage. Il ressemblait énormément à Sirius mais, ses traits étaient plus aristocratiques et son corps plus frêle que son grand-frère. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas faire partis de l'équipe de Quiddich. Mais ce qui me choquait toujours le plus en le regardant c'était la lueur malsaine qu'il avait au fond des yeux comme beaucoup de futurs fidèles. Severus aussi l'avait bien quelle soit moins visible que celle des autres et je ne doute pas une seconde le fait que je devais moi aussi l'avoir lors de mes moments de colères.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalait Severus et moi-même suivons le reste des sixièmes années de notre maison afin de nous rendre à notre premier cours de la semaine, Potion.

Le professeur Slughorn n'était pas encore arrivé et nous attendions tous devant la porte des cachots en compagnie des Gryffondors dans un silence tendu si ce n'est les maraudeurs.

-Bonjour à tous !

Le professeur était finalement arrivé avec un quart d'heure de retard et se trouvait maintenant sur le point de nous bassiner avec son programme...

-Cette année sont réunis dans cette classe les meilleurs éléments des élèves de sixième année en Potion ! C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander le plus grand sérieux et un travail régulier afin de réussir vos ASPICS l'année prochaine. Votre avenir est en jeu...

Je crois que c'est à partir d'ici que j'ai déconnecté. Les grands discours m'ont toujours profondément ennuyée et ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je commençais à griffonné des visages sur mon parchemin et ne me donnais même pas la peine de faire comme si j'écoutais un tant inné le prof. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule puisque Potter accompagné de mon frère semblaient bien s'amuser.

-... Et pour cela j'ai décidé de vous mettre par binôme, maison confondue.

Je lâchais ma plume sous le choc de la nouvelle. Non...Slughorn n'aurait pas osé dire ce qu'il a dit ? NONNNN ! Les protestations fusèrent dans la classe et même si Slughorn semblait mal à l'aise, il ne flancha pas.

-SILENCE ! J'ai décidé de faire ainsi sous les recommandations de Dumbledore donc quand je vous aurais donné le nom de votre partenaire vous irez vous mettre à une table ensemble et dans le silence compris !

Il était rare de le voir aussi énervé hors je décidais donc de faire profil bas et de baser la tête.

-Bien.

Slughorn attrapa un rouleau posé négligemment sur son plan de travail et commençait à réciter sa liste sous les regards mécontents de ses élèves.

-Potter avec Bellatrix Black

Ça commence mal. Je peux déjà prédire que le cours de Potion ne seras pas une partie de plaisir avec ces deux là ensemble. Néanmoins, tous les deux se déplacèrent à la même table avec le même regard de dégoût pour l'autre.

-Rogue avec Evans

Je lançai un regard de compassion à mon meilleur ami pendant que celui-ci perdait le peu de couleur qui lui restait sur le visage. C'est alors que je me retrouvais seule à ma table. Enfin pas pour longtemps.

-Coover avec Pettigrow

Pour la première fois de ma vie je plaignais Pettigrow. April Coover est l'une des caniches attitrés de ma cousine et plus pipelette qu'elle, ça n'existe pas.

-Avery avec Sirius Black

Je grimaçais en entendant le nom d'Avery. Je ressentais toujours ce profond malaise en sa présence et cela me mettait toujours dans un état pas possible !

-Lupin avec Heaven Black

Ouf ! Je ne suis pas tombée sur le plus abrutis des Gryffondors, pour une fois que j'ai de la chance. C'est alors sous le regard dégoûté de mon frère et du reste des maraudeurs que je me traînais jusqu'à une table du fond où m'attendais le plus calme des maraudeurs qui essaya malgré ses efforts de me faire un sourire, bien vite transformé en grimace. Moi, je ne dis et ne fais rien, ne le regarde même pas et ne faisais même pas attention à ses amis qui me regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Autant dire qu'entouré de Gryffondors et des Serpentard que je détestais le plus, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à mon aise.

Je n'écoutais même pas la fin de la répartition et feignais de ne pas voir les regards pleins de menaces de la part de ma cousine, les regards insistants d'Avery me brûlais le corps ainsi que ceux dégoûtés de mon jumeau. Je me sentais oppresser mais j'essayais de garder la tête haute.

Le cours se passait rapidement et j'étais heureusement d'en voir la fin. Je sortais précipitamment de salle de cours et attendait dehors Severus qui snobait royalement sa nouvelle équipière. Pareil que moi en autre. On était vraiment fait pour s'entendre tous les deux !

-Alors, prête ?

Je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre et finalement j'eue une illumination, c'est alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait brusquement sur mes lèvres, j'hochais tout simplement la tête à son interrogation muette. Il me le rendit plus timidement et d'un commun accord on se dirigeait tous les deux vers le troisième étage.

La salle sur demande. Un lieu peu connu des élèves, la trouver se résolu en général du hasard. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas pour Severus et moi. Nous l'avons trouvée en deuxième année dans un livre qui en faisait mention à la bibliothèque. Cela nous a pris six mois entier à la trouver, mais nous sommes finalement tombés dessus. Sans un mot Severus passait trois fois devant le mur, pensant à notre salle habituelle. à peine quelques secondes plus tard, on se retrouvaient dans une pièce à l'aspect sombre mais, où l'on se sentaient à l'aise. Il y avait une cheminée où le feu réchauffait agréablement la pièce, un canapé confortable aux couleurs des Serpentards, sur un côté de la salle, une table avec deux chaises (très pratique pour étudier silencieusement) et une bibliothèque remplie de livres aux couvertures sombres. La magie noire. Je ne dirais pas que c'est quelque chose dont je suis fière mais, j'aime cette aura de puissance et de noirceur qui s'en dégage. Lorsque je pratique cette forme de magie, je ne suis plus la jeune serpentarde qui se fou du monde et qui aime profiter de la vie. Je suis vraiment méchante, sadique, froide... je me fais peur à certains moments.

Si tout le monde à Serpentard respecte Severus et moi-même ce n'est pas pour ses origines de sang-mêlé, ni pour mon esprit dit « ouvert » sur la culture moldue.

Non, ça n'a définitivement rien à voir. Severus pratique depuis tout petit la magie noire, moi je n'ai commencé qu'en première année et je l'ai rapidement rattrapé, nous sommes respectés pour nos connaissances sur la magie occulte, pour notre puissance. Je suis tombée dans la dépendance et j'aime ça. Je suis douée et je ne le cache pas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je n'avais pas faim alors au lieu de me rendre au repas, je me dirigeais vers le parc seulement arrivé près des portes, ce que je voyais me couper net l'envie de sortir.

-Je pourrais te tuer pour ça !

-Ah oui ? Je ne te pensais pas si Serpentard, Sirius...

- FERME-LA ! Je ne suis pas comme vous !

-Tu ne fais rien pour prouver le contraire tu sais...

Je ne croyais pas à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Sirius avait coincé Regulus, contre un mur. Le retenant furieusement par le haut de sa robe de sorcier. Ils semblaient tous les deux hors d'eux même si Sirius se contenait beaucoup moins bien que son petit frère. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire que je connaissais bien. Il jouait avec Sirius de façon à lui faire faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide et de le faire renvoyer par la suite.

-Arrêtez cela tous les deux !

Les deux frères tournaient dans un ensemble parfait la tête vers ma personne. Inutile de dire qu'ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris de me voir et ne semblaient pas contents non plus. Je serais instinctivement ma baguette dans ma main gauche cachait par ma manche et près à lancer un sort. Sirius avait reporté son regard sur notre petit frère qui lui servait pour le moment de marionnette géante tandis que Regulus l'observait lui aussi d'un regard imperturbable

-Casse toi Heaven ça ne te regarde pas !

J'observais nullement impressionnait mon frère cadet.

-Il la raison, va donc retrouver ton petit copain aux cheveux graisseux !

Là c'était de la pure provocation ! Ils me cherchaient tous les deux et bah ils vont rapidement me trouver. La prochaine fois je les laisserais se taper dessus !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous et encore moins sachant que cela vient de mon frère cadet incapable de lancer un imperium correctement et d'un traite à son sang ! Bande de crétins !

Je les regardais tous les deux avec un tel dégoût dans le regard que j'aurais pu les sentir frissonnaient d'horreur de là où j'étais. Néanmoins, une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue dans les iris sombres de son frère aîné me fit rebrousser chemins aussi brutalement que j'étais apparue les laissant seuls dans l'atmosphère de malaise que j'avais créée au passage.

C'était la première fois que j'insultais aussi directement mon frère et d'une certaine façon je le regrettais bien que de toute manière il l'ait bien mérité. Il serait alors ce que je ressens lorsqu'il me traite de future mangemorte ou lorsqu'il me faisait parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de soeur...

_« Connard ! »_

Cette nouvelle année ne commençait pas comme je l'avais prévus au départ...j'espère que cela va aller en s'améliorant, sinon je ne tiendrais pas le trimestre.

-Miss Black

Je levais les yeux de la vision du sol de pierre pour plongeais dans un regard empreint de sagesse et d'attention. Le directeur Albus Dumbledore se trouvait devant moi avec son éternel sourire guimauve.

-Professeur ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver dans les couloirs à l'heure du dîner mais, puisque vous êtes là j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants.

Je le regardais légèrement méfiante mais, finis par acquiesçais d'un geste de la tête.

Le bureau de notre bien aimé directeur était quelque peu spécial bien qu'agréable mais, le truc c'est que je me sens particulièrement mal à l'aise dans les endroits agréables. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil à l'allure confortable devant le bureau du Directeur derrière lequel ce dernier était lui-même installé.

-Si je voulais vous voir s'était pour m'entretenir avec vous sur votre projet d'orientation et pour vous informer que notre chère infirmière m'a demandée que vous passiez la voir régulièrement à l'infirmerie. Il faut dire qu'elle se fait beaucoup de soucies pour vous et votre santé quelque peu précaire. Je dois aussi avouer que je me suis fais quelques cheveux blancs pour vous.

Un petit sourire compatissant bien que triste venait étirer ses lèvres et il remonta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez. Moi-même je lui rendis son sourire un peu timide en lui faisant bien comprendre que j'acceptais la requête de l'infirmière. Il semblait quelque peu se détendre mais, ce n'était pas mon cas. Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser mais, une peur sourde commençait à se réveiller dans mon estomac à l'idée que l'infirmière découvre mes cicatrices un jour où l'autre, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

-Sinon où en est votre projet ?

Je lui souriais plus franchement, contente qu'il change de sujet et de plus sur un sujet qui m'intéresse particulièrement. J'étais fascinée depuis mon jeune âge par les créatures magiques et en particulier les Loups-garous et j'avais comme idée depuis ma première année de me dirigeais vers un métier de recherche. C'était une formation particulièrement complexe et difficile d'accès. Il fallait pour cela rédigez une thèse sur le sujet souhaité ayant un rapport avec sa futur spécialité. Mon sujet, les loups-garous. J'avais un but bien précis en parallèle avec cette thèse et tous mes professeurs m'encourageaient dans cette voie. Je voulais trouver un moyen pour rendre les transformations beaucoup moins pénibles et de permettre à l'homme de garder un semblant de contrôle sur le loup pendant la pleine lune. Un projet complexe certes mais réalisable avec beaucoup de travail.

-J'avance plutôt bien mais, je dois bien avouer qu'après avoir épluchés tous les livres qui se trouvaient à ma portée, je ne sais plus très bien où chercher afin d'avoir davantage de renseignement pour mener mon projet à bien.

Et c'était vrai. Je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les loups-garous mais, cela ne se résolu pas qu'à de simples connaissances sur la créature mais, aussi sur des concepts plus complexes de potion, de sortilèges et sans parler de métamorphose.

-Je pourrais peut-être bien t'apporter mon aide en te donnant une autorisation pour allez faire quelque recherche dans la réserve si tu penses que cela peut t'aider ?

Je le regardais légèrement interdite face à son débordement de confiance mais, acceptai sa proposition avec joie !

Je me sentais déjà mieux après mon passage dans le bureau du directeur. Personne appart Severus et mes professeurs connaissaient mes ambitions d'avenirs et ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Comme aurait réagi mes parents ? Cela je le savais déjà. Ma mère m'aurait fait tout un cinéma sur mes devoirs de mariage et mon père m'aurait sans doute envoyé un ou deux doloris afin de me retirer ce que j'aurais bien pu dire.

Je ne crains pas mes parents non, loin de là mais, je dois dire que ce ne sont pas les personnes avec qui je me sens en totale confiance. Je n'ai pas peur des doloris, certes j'hurle, je pleure et je les ai en horreurs mais, ce n'est pas un doloris qui me fera renoncer à mon choix de carrière, seul la mort le pourra et bien que je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec les idéaux de mes parents, je ne souhaite pas vraiment me détacher de ma famille, je suis trop lâche pour me rebeller comme Sirius à put le faire et je dois dire que je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de bien alors pourquoi aller se perdre ailleurs ?

Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends, même si elle n'est pas parfaite. Je suis Heaven Elisa Black, jeune fille de 16 ans qui vit dans l'enfer d'une famille tyrannique. Je suis selon Severus, un mystère à moi toute seule pouvant être espiègle un jour et froide le lendemain. Je respecte les née moldues bien que je ne dirai pas non plus que je les aime bien, je suis une fille cynique avec de la répartie à revendre surtout pour défier les membres de ma famille, poursuiveuse dans mon équipe de Quiddich depuis ma seconde année, une puissante adepte de magie noire, une fille harcelée par un pervers de première et qui à d'autres ambitions dans la vie que de devenir mangemorte. Ma vie n'est peut-être pas parfaite, je n'ai peut-être pas autant de liberté que mon frère jumeau mais, si je peux être heureuse ainsi pourquoi pas ? Après ce brève suivi de moi-même j'allais rejoindre d'une démarche lourde ma salle commune. Il était tard vraiment très tard et je tombais de sommeil. Les couloirs étaient sombres et vraiment peu éclairés si ce n'est pratiquement jamais. J'accélérai mon allure commençant à avoir un mauvais pressentiment...vraiment pas bon ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, l'air tout autour de moi était lourd, lourd de menace. J'avais cette impression désagréable d'être épiée, je courrais presque à présent. Jetant de temps à autres des regards derrières mon dos. Ce fut une ombre sur l'un des murs prêts de moi qui me fit avoir définitivement la trouille. Je sortais ma baguette de ma poche sans pour autant m'arrêter dans ma course. Ce fut alors au moment où mes fesses percutèrent le sol que je poussais le cri du siècle.

-Tiens tiens ma qu'avons-nous là ?

Je levais les yeux vers le concierge de l'école qui me regardait avec son petit sourire sadique scotcher aux lèvres. Le même que lorsqu'il prenait un élève en flagrant délit et bien sûr c'était le cas cette fois encore !-Je...

-Non non. Je ne veux rien savoir en revanche vous viendrez me voir vendredi soir et je suis sûr que je vous trouverais une occupation intéressante... Votre directeur de maison sera bien sûr informé.

_« Je le haïs ! » _

Colérique, j'allais enfin me coucher et conclue donc que pour une première journée j'avais explosé le record de crasses dans la journée.

_« Et merde... !»_


End file.
